A Reunion to Never Forget
by rodentz13
Summary: "I'm just waiting for Hermione Granger, she disappeared for years now, and I want to see her." Harry pouted. The female leaned in and kissed Harry on the cheek, alerting a certain red-haired Weasley. Ginny marched over, "Don't you kiss my husband!" The female laughed, and mocked being hurt, "I can't believe it, you don't even recognize ol' Hermione. Brokenhearted, I am."


**I just had this so I decided to finish this. This is MY version of the Hogwarts Reunion. I apologize that Hermione has gone slightly 'Mary-Sue'ish when I said 'a beautiful lady'. Oh wait, spoilers. Sorry. Anyways, positive yet helpful feedback and critisizement are welcomed. There's no stopping you. I need it, I'm 11. Just so you know, nothing belongs to me. It all belongs to the beautiful J.K. Rowling –the God of Writing, our Queen… I'm sorry, too much? Anyways, enjoy. 3**

 **-rodentz**

In the Great Hall, held a reunion for the year Harry, Ron and Hermione attended. Harry and Ron, at the moment, was together chatting about Quiddith. A beautiful lady tapped Harry's shoulder and said, "Hello, I'm looking for Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."

They all shook hands, and Ron asked bluntly, "Aren't you not allowed here? This is for the Reunion."

"I _am_ in your year. Erm, Mr. Potter, why are you so nervous?" The anonymous woman asked, tilting her head.

"I'm just waiting for Hermione Granger, she disappeared for years now, and I want to see her." Harry pouted.

The female leaned in and kissed Harry on the cheek, alerting a certain red haired Weasley. Ginny marched over, "Don't you kiss my husband!"

The female laughed, and mocked being hurt, "I can't believe it, you don't even recognize ol' Hermione. Brokenhearted, I am." As Ginny realized, she apologized and hugged Hermione.

"How are your kids?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nervously looked at the door, "I'm just scared that they'll embarress us."

Harry chuckled and clasped his hand on her shoulder, "They won't, love. I doubt it, they hardly—"

His wife puffed up her cheeks, "Harry James Potter! Don't be bias to them!"

"I'm not bias to them. You're just to harsh on them." Harry joked, Hermione smiled at the happy couple. It reminded of her and—

"What about you Hermione?" Ginny started, "How's life?" Ron smiled warmly to Hermione, like he has forgotten about the break up.

"Er, it's for me to know and you to find out." Hermione answered, swishing the red wine in the wine glass. "I'm not sure how to tell you."

"Please, Hermione!" Ginny pouted, grabbing on to Hermione's arm.

"Please, Ginny." Hermione mocked, doing the same to Ginny as she did to herself.

"Why not?" Harry asked, "We want to know too. We're the Golden Trio for nothing."

Hermione looked at Harry and smirked, "More like the Golden No No." Wait, Hermione smirked? Harry thought, Hermione never smirks. How Slytherin of her. Has she been meeting someone in Slytherin. "Anyways, Harry. I must go to the loo." Hermione elegantly left, her hips swaying gently.

"I'm going to the punch bowl," Ginny said.

Ron spotted the ferret talking to other Slytherins near the Slytherin table. "Harry," Ron swatted Harry on the shoulder, "Look who showed their face."

"He probably changed," Harry reasoned, "Besides, he's doing no harm here whatsover."

"He, Slytherin Prince, has tortured Hermione!" Ron retorted quietly.

"Ron, mate, you're overreacting." Harry gave Ron a quizzical look. "He had no choice."

Ron snorted, "I doubt it, mate. Besides, we have an unsettled score."

"Please, Ron. His mother saved my life!" Harry objected.

"She was scared for Malfoy." Ron stated, walking to the Slytherin table. Harry followed not before he sighed.

"…I don't think you should be here, Weasel, this is the Slytherin table?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"And I don't this you should be here, ferret, this is Hogwarts?" Ron retorted hotly, several students surrounding the conversation gasped loudly.

"This is for the class of 1991. This is for the students who graduated." Malfoy smirked. Like Hermione's! Harry thought. "I don't think you graduated."

"I was in the class of 1991 too! I doubt you graduated here. You're not welcomed here." Ron poked Malfoy's chest beneath his shirt, it felt cold and hard.

"I did graduate here. And also welcomed. In fact, I did graduate, I did my eighth year." Malfoy replied coldly. "I have changed, Weasel, I thought you knew that. I haven't stirred commotion since the war and I have and will redeem myself. I have actually had a relationship with a lovely Muggleborn. She's the most beautiful thing on Earth."

Snorting, Ron asked, "Do you mean 'Mudblood'? You don't understand what's beautiful and what's ugly. You think your ugly mother is beautiful."

The flame in Draco ignited as Ron continued, "And this Mudblood, who is she? Probably the most ugliest girl ever to set foot on this planet. I mean, really? No one beautiful will ever love—"

"ENOUGH!" Another voice boomed outside the crowd. The crowd gave her a path as she sauntered to Ron, you could hear a pin drop. As she reached him, she screamed, "RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! I can't believe you would insult Draco's charming mother! She's a nice lady! I can't believe you even DARED to just go straight to Draco and just start picking up a fight! I can't believe you're the man I was in love with once!"

Draco? Harry thought.

"What?" Ron blurted out.

"WAS and ONCE, Ronald. I'm married for goodness sake!" Hermione sighed.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"THE ONE YOU'RE INSULTING! I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE YOU- FIRST OF ALL, CALLED ME A MUDBLOOD. AND TWO, CALLED ME UGLY. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, RONALD!" Hermione screeched, she started to whip out her wand and hexed him with no end.

"Hermione, calm down…" Draco grabbed his wife and embraced her, trying to sooth the ever-growing anger that surged through her veins. Panting, her head dug into his chest.

Draco growled and mouthed the exact words: "I. Am. Not. Done. With. You. Yet."


End file.
